


Safe Haven

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: Any requests?





	Safe Haven

You two were at the top of a cliff,simply enjoying the view given by this brutal world. You sat on Cloud's motorcycle, both legs swung over on one side with your legs crossed elegantly and body clad in a rich black jumpsuit.

You watched the blonde male stare at the horizon on the edge of the cliff. He had asked you to join him - to which you agreed to - simply because he enjoyed your company. He couldn't exactly feel the same comfort from anyone else other than you after his friend's death.

You were there for him through thick and thin; his countless and silent breakdowns that were only visible to you. He opened up to you, showed his emotions more when around you and not have the stoic and uninterested look all the time; _he was vulnerable._

You stood up and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around him from behind. You felt a light tug on your body and found yourself pulled in front of him, his arms wrapping around you, and his face soon buried in your shoulder. You weren't that shorter than him so he didn't have to bend down as much.

You felt your shoulder become warm and moist signifying that he was crying. You pulled away a bit and lifted his chin up with your forefinger and thumb, muffling his cries with a kiss that you put all your emotions into. Words didn't need to be spoken as he knew your kiss was one of assurance that you'll always be there for him; as a bestfriend and lover.

He gulped loudly from the unsure act of the kiss but returned it, his grip on your body tightening a bit more. You pulled away from the kiss, letting out a puff of breath the squeezing and kiss successfully taking air from your lungs.

You looked up at Cloud, his cheeks flushed and lightly panting for air.

"We should just go home" he suggested and you nodded, him leading the way to the motorcycle with hands intertwined with one another.

He gave you one of the helmets that were on the bike and helped you with your hair along with clipping the helmet on. You bashfully mumbled a small "thank you" his way, only to receive a kiss on your nose with what was showing through the helmet. Getting on the bike, he put his glasses on and lifted the metal bar that stills the bike. You hopped on once he started the bike, your arms wrapping around his torso before he drove off at high speed.

~.~

Once you two reached the house you both shared you jumped off the bike and stretched your arms high up in the air letting out a small moan after the most wonderful stretch you had in a while.

Letting your hands fall to your sides, you jumped slightly when Cloud intertwined his fingers with yours and brought your knuckles up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it. It was times like this that he showed his version of intimacy, and you wouldn't trade it for the world. This earned him a blush to which he smiled at and led you inside the house.

Such loving gestures seemed too out of character for him but you knew that you were the only one he had fully opened up to.

You smiled his way, letting go of his hand and walk to the room. You didn't get far till he pulled you back to him, bodies pressed against each other. He slowly let go of your hand, his hand sliding up your arm and to your neck moving a strand of hair out of the way, and cupping your cheek. All the while he stared deeply into your eyes in the most loving and intense way. His other hand snaked it's way towards your waist and pulled you even closer if that was possible.

You stared up at him, leaned into his hand, closing your eyes in content, his thumb brushing your cheek and you smiled, letting out a breath of relief. You knew this was his way of thanking you for everything you've done.

"Can I be a bit... Selfish to you?" he murmured. 

You opened your eyes to look at his beautiful ocean blue eyes, and took hold of his hand, kissing his palm, and slowly nodding at him.

Cloud slowly brought his face close to yours, lips just merely an inch away from each other. You felt his breath on your lips before he finally kissed you, lips slowly moving against yours in the most delicate and passionate way.

You brought your hands up to run it through his blond spikes, tugging it in a gentle way to which he responded with a small growl. He placed the hand that was cupping your cheek to the middle of your back, lips slowly detaching from yours.

He left opened mouth kisses on what skin he could find and trailed down to your neck, kissing and lightly nipping at the skin. You closed your eyes, pleasure coursing through your veins as you gently grasped a hand full of his hair. You bit your lower lip when he lightly brushed his tongue against a particular soft spot on your neck, a small pant leaving you.

He started pushing you a bit, leading you to the way of the shared bedroom. Again, his hands had moved to your shoulders and slowly dragged down the top half of the jumpsuit, exposing your nude chest to him since you weren't wearing a bra. Looking at him you saw his eyes blown with lust nothing but a small portion of blue in his irises. Laying you down on the bed he removed the rest of your top half as he hovered over you, legs in between your forcefully spreas out ones.

You shivered as cold air hit your skin, your nipples hardening in the cool air. You moaned softly as you felt Cloud kiss right above your bud, nipping at the skin till he completely engulfed your nipple, tongue twirling and flicking. 

Biting your lower lip to hold back a moan, you didn't notice that Cloud was looking up at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes, trailing his hand to your ass and giving it a rough squeeze eliciting a moan from you. 

Detaching from your bud he groaned, "Don't ever hide that sound from me."

You nodded in a slight daze, another moan coming from you as he engulfed your other nipple, giving it the same treatment as it's twin. 

" _Ohgodohgod_ "  You moaned out, a wave of heat shooting down to your pussy in an intense current. Your hand immediately shot up to card through his hair, softly gripping at his blond locks and heaving lightly.

You didn't notice his hand trailing downward, pulling the clothes down even further till you felt a finger probe at your soaked panties, a lewd squelch making his cock twitch through his pants and against your leg.

You felt his hand dip inside your underwear and teasingly run a finger across your folds making you let out a quiet and long moan and letting your eyes flutter close.

Cloud had no words and simply enjoyed the sight of you becoming completely undone by his ministrations. Pulling away from your nipple with a lewd pop, he slowly inserted a finger into your aching core. He felt you squeeze around his fingers moaning a bit at the warmth that he felt coming from you.

Your mouth hung open when you felt him penetrate you his finger. Moving your hips a bit you encouraged him to start pumping his finger when he was still.  Chuckling he began to pump his finger slowly before adding a second finger which made your breath hitch in delight. You felt yourself stretch a bit to accommodate his fingers the pleasurable burn making a shiver run down your spine.

Cloud lowered his head and began to pepper kisses on your neck, latching onto one spot to make a hickey as he began curling his fingers inside of you.

You were a moaning mess by then until he hit a spot that made your moan even louder. Smirking into your neck, he began to abuse your g-spot, repeatedly curling his fingers and using his palm to rub your clit. You felt a warm feeling coil in the pit of your stomach and before you knew it you were cumming on his hands, letting out a pitched moan and pulling his head closer to your neck to have a type of leverage as your body started to twitch violently when he tried to prolong your orgasm by continuing to rub your clit.

"F-fuck! Cloud! St-stop" you cried out. Eyes clenching shut you started to pant. Detaching himself from you he pulled his fingers away. You were an absolutely beautiful sight. All disheveled and skin flushed a pretty pink underneath him. Grabbing his hand that was coated in your juices you placed his digits into your mouth, lewdly dragging your tongue across the pads of his fingers and sucking gently. Looking up at the blonde underneath lashes you saw a primal look in his eyes as he watched you.

Pulling away a string of saliva connected you to his fingers. The weight of it eventually breaking the string and falling back to your chin. Cloud lunged for you capturing your kiss in a hungry and desperate make out.

Sitting up you flipped him over. He was taken by complete surprise, eyes slightly wide from the sudden turn of dominance. Grinning down at him you began to undo the belts and straps he had. The sight itself made his cock twitch in anticipation. Helping your take off his clothes until he was equally naked as you, you grabbed one of the belts he had on his clothes and looked down at him in question. Not receiving any signal of denial you felt a surge of arousal and wetness pool in your pussy. You hadn't expected the man underneath you to be into bondage. Putting his hands to the headboard you started to tie his wrists to one of the poles, biting your lip in anticipation.  

Looking down at him you cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a gentle kiss to assure him you won't do anything out of hand. Kisses were trailed down a tone body, each ripple and dip of muscle receiving a feather-like embrace from soft lips. Eyes looking up at him you saw that he was breathing heavy. Lowering down to his Adonis belt, you nipped at the line, hands caressing his sides and drawing small circles. The sound of jingling reached your ears as Cloud tugged on the belt. 

You could see the veins protruding from his forearms due to the restraint. It was undoubtedly a very mesmerizing sight before you. You couldn't believe that you would have him at your mercy, at the tips of your fingers and making him flushed and look absolutely hot and bothered.

Smirking to your self you kissed down to his inner thighs, purposefully missing the one spot he wanted your lips to be on. A grunt of displeasure came from him, his thigh slightly twitching in anxiousness. 

"Shh... no need to rush..." you cooed, nose nuzzling his thigh. Turning your face you placed a light kiss to the base of his cock making his breath get caught in his throat and release a needy groan. Teasingly you ran the tip of your tongue along a vein, trailing downwards and laying your tongue flat onto his balls. Arching his back he gasped in pleasure, the jingling of the belt increasing. 

Wrapping your fingers around his length you lazily stroked him sucking and lightly kissing his balls. It drove him absolutely crazy, pre-cum oozing even more from his tip and coating the top of your hand. Mouth open and dazed eyes Cloud let out silent moans and he arched his back, hips thrusting up into your hand. You placed your elbows on his thighs to keep him down your hand working him a bit faster. The squelching wetness from his cock made a heat of pleasure run down to your aching pussy, clenching and unclenching from the need to be filled. 

Hearing him relentlessly tug on the belt you looked up at him with an intense look. That one look was his undoing that had him land onto his back and throw his head back with a loud moan. Giving a lick to the slit of his balls and a generous suck on the underside of it, you gripped his cock a bit more and jerked him off rapidly. Panting loudly he let out a sultry moan as spurts of white came out of him his cock pulsing underneath your hand and warming up generously, making him tug onto the belt. There was some cum running down his length as you pulled your hand away. Kissing his softening cock he groaned out in pleasure as he felt your lips engulf a side of him and lick him clean. 

You felt his cock twitch, hardening a bit yet again even after having an orgasm only seconds ago. He sure can go at it for a long time if he can. Pulling away you smiled up at him as you licked off the cum that was on your lips. Piercing blue eyes caught yours as you saw the absolute desperation in his eyes as he squirmed in place. Going in for a kiss you lightly bit his lower lip and entangled your tongue with his in a messy french kissing session. Grinding your heat onto his cock, you felt it hardening again as he groaned into the kiss. Hips bucking upwards he felt the wetness from your pussy that made him groan in need. 

Pulling away he began panting, his breath fanning your face as you looked at him with a delirious look. "Please... let me touch you" he begged, tugging on the belt. Caressing his cheek your finger began to run over his bottom lip as you studied his face. 

"You've been doing so good," you moaned out, pressing your pussy onto his cock with more pressure than before. Situating yourself above him you grabbed his cock and rubbed it against your folds, making him let out a throaty moan and shut his eyes. Letting out a puff of breath you moaned out when the tip rubbed against your clit, biting your lip and scrunching your face up in equal pleasure

Slowly you sank down on his cock, moaning loudly from the pleasurable  stretch that you felt from his girth. "Haaah... Cloud" you moaned out, hovering over his body and placing your hands on his shoulders to keep yourself up. Moving up and slowly sinking back down he snapped his hip upwards to meet with you the sound of squelching wetness echoing in the room. Letting out a surprised gasp you screamed out his name and clung to him when he hit that certain spot. Even with you on top he still somehow managed to be the dominant one in sex. 

Head hanging low Cloud began to nip at your jaw, trailing kisses down to your neck and sucking it till it bruised as he snapped his hips upwards relentlessly, trying yo get some form of leverage on being in control. 

Rocking yourself on him,  your pussy clenched around his cock from the familiar heat pooling in the pit of your stomach. Cloud on the other hand was in absolute bliss, eyes in a daze, mouth hung open and letting out deep moans. He tried to pull from the restraints again desperately on wanting to touch you, to turn the tables and relentlessly pound into you. 

"Fuck," he hissed out as you rode him faster, making the both of you see stars. With his cock drilling into your sensitive pussy, you pressed yourself down on his pelvis and rubbed your clit on him. Rapidly panting you felt yourself come undone, screaming at the top of your lungs as you came all over him. Feeling the sudden tightness of your pussy he grit his teeth at the intensity and thrusted once more till he buried himself deep inside you. With a loud grunt he came in you, warmth pooling into your core as you milked him clean. 

Lying limply on his body you let out a breath of exhaustion as you tried to regain your energy from the intense sex. Cloud body relaxed underneath you as well, his chest heaving up and down. Head on his chest as soon as he calmed down you heard the rapid beating of his heart slow down to a steady pace. Hands mindlessly reaching upward you began to fumble with the belt till it came loose. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around you and the warmth of a blanket accompanied them moments after. Kissing his chest you shifted to look up at him with a lazy and tired smile. Grunting in response he kissed your forehead and nuzzled your cheek with his nose. Grabbing one of his arms you kissed the raw leather marks on his skin to show that you were sorry for being so harsh on him. Pulling his arm away he paid no mind to the burns and returned to his previous position. You merely stared at him, taking in all his beauty as he did the same to you. However you got so lucky to be with him, let alone meet the infamous Cloud Strife was beyond you. 

Worming your arm through his you reached up to card your fingers through his hair. "You've done such an amazing job, rest now," you praised, running your thumb along his cheek bone and lower lip. Eyes bashfully looking away from you he hummed in response and cuddled you closer to him, despite the fact that the two of you were still connected and quick sticky down there. You two would eventually clean up tomorrow morning. 

Closing your eyes after he did the both of you fell asleep, his arms giving you a sense of comfort and your warmth giving him the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests?


End file.
